The following relates to a bicycle trailing cycle and more particularly to a novel and improved trailing cycle that is designed to accommodate an individual with special needs.
Bicycling is a sport that can be accomplished individually, but also as a team. Bicycle manufacturers have designed tandem bicycles to accommodate more than one user. These types of cycles typically possess a front cycle having two wheels and a rear cycle having one to two wheels aligned in parallel, which requires balance on the part of both parties as well as stamina for pedaling. Children and individuals with special needs have a much more difficult time maintaining their balance on such cycles and therefore are often times reluctant to bicycle.
There is therefore a need for a trailing cycle that may be secured to any type of front cycle, having a stable frame that allows the rear rider to maintain their balance while also allowing the rear rider the ability to pedal at will. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a trailing cycle that allows the rider to sit in a recumbent position and utilize a hand or foot crank to propel the cycle.